Shard of Heaven
by Jknight3135
Summary: A beautiful day holds so much potential, swimming at the beach, a walk along the shore, friendship, love, dreams, the apocalypse, you know the usual stuff. I'm going to rate this 'M' because I know how to swear, and there will be blood.


**A/N: Screw it I'm posting this with the mindset "Why not?". I have lots of ideas for stories with these two, so I'm going to write them and they'll get updated when I have a piece of work that I deem fit to be read. I've got another idea I'm working on as well as the next chapter for The Chains that Bind us, and my other story as well, so there will be updates when you aren't looking. My muse is strange when it comes to writing and so I'm just going to stop fighting it, things like this will be the result, the disjointed fragments and ideas my mind brings together into the starts of stories. I will eventually have more chapters for this, I don't know when but I plan on them, have ideas for them, but right now I needed to write this and so I did, I'm posting it because I believe some people out there will enjoy it.**

* * *

Shards of Heaven

Chapter 1: Skyhammer

It seemed like an ordinary day, the sun threw sparkling reflections off the bay, a warm breeze tousled Ravens hair, and there was hardly a cloud in the clear blue sky. A day most people would be feeling optimistic about life, the Titans certainly were. A day at the beach was a rare occasion indeed, coolers were being packed and bathing suits were fished out of drawers. Raven however felt… off. She felt a murky foreboding sensation, and found her anxious gaze lifted skyward for what purpose she could not say.

* * *

The beach was crowded today due to the excellent weather. But the good mood that permeated the beachgoers would not shake Raven from her dark musings. Her team mates were eager to enjoy the day however, setting up their spot on the beach. Again Raven's gaze was pulled skyward as if expecting the hammer of god to suddenly come crashing down out of the wide blue sky.

"C'mon Rae what horror could come for us today?" Cyborg asked the dark sorceress.

"More than you know." Raven replied evenly.

Rebuffed Cyborg turned back to the beach.

* * *

It was a large house, well "House" is really an understatement, the mansion was located just outside Jump city and was most certainly filled with valuables.

"Can't you pick that lock any faster?" Jinx asked Gizmo, anxiously tapping her foot.

"Not unless you want to get caught, and who pissed in your Cheerios anyway?"

"I got a bad feelin' alright, just hurry up."

Jinx looked up to the bright blue sky and frowned.

* * *

Raven sat atop one of the large wooden pilings that was driven into the beach, trying and failing, to meditate. She could not escape the foreboding feeling building in her gut. She looked up to the sky once more and her blood turned to ice in her veins.

"Robin something bad is going to happen, I know it."

Robin stopped and looked at Raven. "Alright, any idea what?"

"Change, Sudden and violent."

Robin frowned. "Titans! Gather u-"

A deafening roar tore through the summer sky as a massive fireball arced overhead and crashed into the bay sending up a tsunami sized wave.

"GET OFF THE BEACH!" Robin yelled as people started running and screaming.

Raven looked up to the sky which had begun to darken as more meteors filled the sky with smoke and fire to begin smashing into the Earth like some sort of hammer from the heavens.

* * *

Jinx watched in morbid fascination as a massive meteor smashed into the suburbs around Jump city exploding like a nuclear bomb. She watched as the shockwave tore across the city before finally reaching her and knocking her several feet into the air and then landing on her back. Windows on the mansion shattered and dozens of alarms went off. Jinx lay on her back trying to regain her breath, looking up to the sky she could see hundreds of meteors shooting across the darkening sky, as the meteors impacts began throwing up smoke and dust.

"GIZMO! What the sweet fuck is happening?" Jinx yelled still lying on the ground.

"The godamn sky is falling what does it look like?"

Jinx jumped back to her feet. "We need to get back to base!"

A meteor smashed into the mansion.

* * *

Raven flew above the crowds of people fleeing towards the evacuation lanes. She saw a flash of light as another meteor crashed down and barely had time to react before the shockwave threw her through the second floor windows of an office building, and threw shrapnel down on the countless civilians below. Picking herself up with a groan she flew back out onto the street just in time for a meteor to slam into a large building, no longer structurally feasible the building began collapsing into the street. Raven quickly flew over and supported the building with her magic, as the civilians ran past her. The building continued to crumble, but the load suddenly lightened some and Raven looked over to find Jinx standing next to her adding her own magic to the building.

The thief was wearing a black T-shirt over a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, she had a pair of grey cargo pants with a black gas mask hanging off her belt, and a black military style backpack. She had two long scratches along her left cheek, slowly weeping blood.

"We can't hold this thing up forever!" Jinx said through grit teeth.

The building lurched several feet forcing Jinx down to one knee. A few civilians were running by but most had made it. Raven teleported herself and Jinx out from beneath the building allowing it to fully collapse. The two stood there for a second breathing heavily.

"Come on we can't stay here." Raven said.

She picked Jinx up and flew up over the ruined building, they got maybe a hundred yards before a meteor smashed into the ground a block away. Raven felt the shockwave slam into them like a train, felt Jinx's grip on her tighten, smashing through a storefront, then darkness.

* * *

Jinx slowly became aware of her surroundings, face down on a dusty floor, her entire body ached and she had a menagerie of cuts and bruises, the worst though was a searing pain coming from the back of her right shoulder just above the shoulder blade. She pushed herself up off the floor slowly unable to put any weight on her right arm. There was little light, a low dusk filled the air coming through the ruinous hole in the storefront. Raven lay unconscious on the ground a few feet away.

Jinx internally debated whether or not to attempt rousing the downed Titan.

_I'll need her help if I want to survive this, and she'll need mine, Robin may have rejected me but Raven is more practical than that, she probably saved my life too. _Jinx looked to the large crater in the back wall of the shop where Raven's body had hit first. _I'm tough but I don't think I'm _that_ though._

Jinx bent over and slowly rolled Raven onto her back, no obvious injuries aside from cuts and bruises. The dark Titan was wearing a pair of Black cargo shorts and a dark long sleeve shirt, with her cloth boots, but her cloak was absent. While the Titan looked fine that didn't mean she was ok, Jinx lowered her head down to the Titan's chest. Her heart beat in a smooth rhythm.

"What are you doing?"

"Jesus Christ!" Jinx jumped backwards, then hissed in pain as her shoulder flared up.

Raven moved into a kneeling position. "You are injured."

"Yeah, you seem to be alright though."

"Is that what you were doing? Checking for a heartbeat?"

"Yeah, you're basically my only hope of surviving this right now." Jinx replied still holding her shoulder, her hand came away bloody. "Shit"

"Here let me look at it."

Raven moved around to the thief's back.

"Lay down on your stomach."

Jinx obeyed slowly lowering herself to the ground. Raven knelt over her carefully prodding around the wound, eliciting a few pained hisses from the thief.

Jinx heard rustling fabric before a piece of dark cloth was shoved into her face. "Bite down on this, this is going to be… unpleasant." Raven said.

Jinx bit down on the wad of fabric as Raven leaned in close over her back, she felt her hands gently pulling her flesh away from the injury, felt Raven's warm breath ghost over her back before searing pain shot through her. Her fists clenched and she bit down into the fabric muffling her scream, but it was over quickly leaving a slowly dulling throb. She looked back over her shoulder to see Raven with no shirt on and a jagged shard of bloody glass clenched between her teeth. Jinx was caught enraptured for a moment by the savage beauty of the dark Titan, her smooth gray skin kept modest only by the simple black cloth bra she wore, her soft violet hair, the bloody shard of glass clenched between her teeth, and her eyes… her eyes had an intensity to them, the dark amethyst orbs stared silently back at her, _into _her. She felt exposed before the Titan, injured and completely at her mercy, this savage beauty had decided she was worth her time.

She lowered her head to the ground breathing heavily, both from pain and the feeling that had just swelled within her, a cool soothing sensation spread over her back, she jerked her head around again as Raven ran her hand over her injury glowing blue, and again Jinx saw the Titan in a new light, no longer savage, her features were calm, soft in the blue glow of her magic as she stitched her flesh back together, a small smile, barely visible if it hadn't been so out of the norm for her.

"There, how does that feel?" Jinx was brought back to reality by Raven's question.

Jinx sat up and experimentally rolled her shoulder. "Good as new."

She handed Raven back her shirt, picking up the shard of glass while Raven pulled her shirt back on.

"Damn…" She said lowly.

"You're lucky, that nearly severed a tendon, and I wouldn't have been able to fully heal that."

"Takes a lot out of you?"

"Correct, the more complex the healing the more effort it requires."

Jinx nodded slightly, discarding the glass.

The two stood up and began walking out of the building.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Jinx asked.

Raven just shook her head slightly.

"I felt it kinda, like I knew somethin' was goin' down today."

"I had a similar feeling." Raven replied.

"That's a bit strange."

"Indeed, but I have no idea what it means."

They clambered over the last of the rubble out into the street.

"Holy shit…"

The city was in ruins, destroyed buildings, small fires, craters, shattered glass, …bodies. The air was filled with smoke and ash, and a hazy orange glow from the horizon was the only source of light, evidence that a great fire burned somewhere off in the distance.

Raven covered her mouth with her sleeve trying to stave off the acrid air, something pushed up against her arm. Jinx was holding out a gas mask, Raven took it flipping it over to the face. Two round tinted glass circles stared back at her, the mouth area had two filters one on each side. It wasn't a hooded mask, just a face covering with straps to keep it on; it also felt lightly… magical?

"Is this enchanted?"

"Hmm? Yeah I know a few tricks, it should protect against moderate magical toxins and curses, as well as being much more effective against conventional toxins than any normal mask."

With that Jinx pulled the mask onto her face. Raven looked at the thief for a moment, the mask hid her face but her trademark pink hair still showed, not up in her 'horns' but put into one short braid down her back. Above all she looked… strong, as if she were confident in her ability to adapt to their new situation, confident that whatever came her way she could face it.

Nodding with some newfound resolve Raven pulled the mask over her head and adjusted it to where it was comfortable.

"Where did you get these?"

"Emergency supplies from our base."

"So you were separated from your teammates?"

"We've got a rendezvous/emergency base outside of Jump, I'll head there once we make it out of the city."

"I'll have to find my teammates as well." Raven dug around her back pocket and pulled out the shattered remains of her T-comm. "I knew it wouldn't be that simple."

"Never is, is it?"

Raven just shook her head. "We may be able to contact someone from Titans tower, as well as get rest and supplies, if we get close enough on foot I should be able to fly us the rest of the way to the tower."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

The walk so far had been uneventful; they hadn't seen any survivors, plenty of bodies, but no survivors. As they walked a figure slowly came into view.

"Hey!" Jinx yelled out.

The figure turned and Jinx recoiled while Raven let out a hiss of breath. The figure's eyes glowed an evil shade of purple, one arm was barely held on and numerous other injuries covered the figure.

"What the fuck?" Jinx cursed.

The figure began moving towards them reserved to a limping shuffle due to the damaged state of its body.

Raven threw a blade of obsidian energy at it cutting it in half. They walked over to the corpse to examine it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jinx asked.

Raven stared at it perplexed for a moment.

"It's a necromantic creature."

"What? Necromancy? From where?"

"I don't know but this can't be good."

They moved around the corner of the next block finding a medium sized impact crater, with a few more of the creatures shuffling around it. They quickly exterminated the necromantic abominations. Jinx looked down into the crater, the meteor that made it was lodged into the bottom cracked open.

Jinx stepped to the edge of the crater and slid down to the bottom.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked floating down after her.

"Look at this meteor."

The middle of the meteor was cracked open and inside was filled with a strange crystal substance that glowed an eerie purple.

"I'm not as good with magic as you but those crystals are storing necromantic energy aren't they?"

Raven just nodded at her. "The meteors brought necromantic crystals with them, and are creating necromantic abominations, this can't possibly be coincidental."

"But who has the power to organize this sort of attack? The sheer mass of all these meteors combined would take an army of mages to move, let alone imbue all these crystals."

The meteor in front of them lurched suddenly and began floating up into the air.

"Shit, move!"

Jinx and Raven quickly climbed out of the crater as the chunks of the meteor floated up out of the crater. Once out, chunks of rubble floated over to it floating together forming a roughly humanoid shape with the crystals from the meteor forming a 'heart'. The creature roared at them and magically resurrected several corpses.

"Is that a golem?!" Jinx asked preparing to fight.

"It looks like one."

Both had to quickly dodge out of the way as the golem hurled a large chunk of rubble at them.

"What's the best way to take these guys down?" Jinx shouted across the street to Raven.

"The golem I don't know but the puppets should die if we can do enough damage to their bodies."

They both burst from their cover hurling magical attacks, and destroying several of the puppets, but the golem brought up a shield protecting itself. Raven tried another approach using her magic to throw pieces of rubble back at the golem, it however ignored them as they had little effect on its body, with its individual pieces moving out of the way of the incoming projectiles, it did however physically stop one from hitting the cluster of crystals in its chest.

"Jinx, we need to hit the crystals!" Raven shouted to the thief.

Raven proceeded with several more attacks aimed at the crystals, but any magical attack were stopped by its shield, and objects were deflected away, in the meantime it continued to create more puppets and throw things at the girls.

Raven ducked quickly back into cover as more rubble was hurled at them.

"Its shield can only block magical attacks but I can't hit it with anything physical from here, the projectiles are too slow." Raven said crouched in cover next to Jinx.

Jinx looked around and saw a dead SWAT officer nearby. "Cover me I have an idea."

Jinx jumped out of cover running for the dead officer while Raven popped up and threw several attacks at the oncoming abominations.

Jinx slid into cover next to the officer and quickly began looking through the pockets on his combat outfit, discarding items left and right.

Raven was forced to duck back down in cover as a large chunk of building crashed into the pile of rubble she was hiding behind, she looked over to where Jinx had run to in time to see her chuck a grenade. The explosion was effective in taking out several of the puppets but seemed to only make the golem angry, it reared and roared at them. Jinx was ready for this taking advantage of its momentary vulnerability and firing at it with the SWAT officers pilfered weapon, several bullets struck home shattering the brittle crystals. The golem staggered as parts of its floating body fell away, Jinx fired a few more short bursts from the automatic weapon breaking up most of the crystal, with a final deep groan the golem fell apart.

With a sigh of relief Raven picked herself up and walked over to Jinx.

"That was a good idea."

"Thanks, here." Jinx held out the officers pistol still in its holster.

Raven hesitated a moment but eventually took the offered weapon.

"I know well how firearms operate but I've never fired a gun before." Raven said pulling the handgun from its holster.

"I can teach you, not everyone had super powers at HIVE academy, we had an entire class devoted to firearms."

Jinx pulled a few more items from the SWAT officers corpse, before reloading her gun (an H&K MP5) and standing. She slung the weapon over her shoulder with its shoulder strap, stuck several of its magazines in her backpack and handed Raven another piece of gear.

"What's this?"

"It's an ammunition pouch, put the holster on your belt and strap this around your leg."

Raven did.

"Alright ready for the crash course? Here we go hand me the gun." Raven pulled it out and gave it to her. "This is a modernized Colt .45, this is the safety, clip release, and the slide release, I assume you're at least familiar enough with firearms that you can use this?"

Raven took the gun back, ejected the clip, slid it back and pulled the slide back. "I think I'm good."

"Good, we still headed for the tower?"

"Yeah, we need to contact the others if we can."

Continuing towards the bay, moving much more cautiously now, they reached the area of Jump that had been flooded by the waves from impacting meteors. They were still several blocks from the actual shore but as the terrain sloped towards the sea more and more of the ground was underwater. But between the buildings they could see Titans tower standing out in the bay, several stories of the tower were now underwater but the rest of the tower seemed intact.

Raven picked up Jinx bridal style, Jinx yelped at the sudden action, and Raven ignored her as she flew towards the tower.

"Raven."

"Yes?"

"This is weird."

"Mmm."

They arrived at the tower shortly setting down on the building's roof. Walking down into the common room together revealed an eerie sight. The room was largely untouched but most of the windows were broken, this had allowed ash and dust to float in covering everything. The view out the shattered window showed a crumbled and burning Jump city.

"Come on let's find a working computer." Raven said moving into the inner parts of the tower showing no reaction to the destruction of her home, such thoughts were of no help here.

Jinx followed behind wordlessly. She found a terminal in the conference room that was still working and accessed the satellite reading for the time of the event.

"Holy shit…" Raven swore.

"What?"

"The satellite coverage from the beginning of the meteor rain shows objects of all sizes approaching Earth from all directions, Jinx the entire planet is like this."

* * *

**A/N: Well I feel good enough about that to post it, I like this kind of post-apocalyptic setting, all my gamer brethren, know that Fallout helped me write this. Originally this idea was sparked by Septicmind re-writing her story "Nightmare". And it got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. I don't quite know how this story will proceed like I said earlier I have ideas and such, but when those will coalesce into chapters is anyone's guess, at this point I'm kind of just throwing shit at the wall and seeing what sticks, take it as you see it, in any case I'd love to hear what you guys think about it, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and if you want to hear about ideas for this and my other stories feel free to ask.**


End file.
